


Tits the Season

by Rosedrop



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Smut, this was originally a prompt for Shinra week but life's life y'know?, though the smut will mostly be in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedrop/pseuds/Rosedrop
Summary: The Turks have finally decided to celebrate the holiday season, and what better way to do so then with some ugly sweaters! Reno convinces Rude to have some extra fun with the occasion by picking out each other sweaters, but it seems his partner may have a bit of an ulterior motive with his choice....
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Tits the Season

**Author's Note:**

> First FFVII fic, so it's only fair that that honor goes to some festive renorude lol. Still trying to get a feel for writing these two, so chapter 1 is relatively smut-free, but chapter 2 will definitely have a good amount of steamy fun, so stay tuned! I hope you guys enjoy this first part!!

“ _Ruuuuuddddeeeee_ , c’mon partner, you’re gonna make us _la-ate~”_

No answer came from behind the closed bathroom door, but the sound of running water managing to grow even louder was all the answer Reno needed, letting out a cross between a snort and chuckle as he flopped back down amongst the nest of sheets he’d been snuggling into for the last half hour, shirt nowhere in sight just like Rude had asked before he’d stepped into the shower, and turned onto his side to stare out the window framing what’s normally his side of their rather expansive bed.

It’s a Friday night, and thanks to the tiny calendar they keep stuck to the side of their fridge Reno knows it’s also exactly one week before the eve of Yule. With Elena now an official member of the Turks, and the VP’s presence slowly but surely becoming a staple in their main office (more specifically on the leather couch next to their coffee bar) it had been almost unanimously decided that they actually try and celebrate the holidays in a somewhat traditional manner this year.

The big Shinra Holiday party was still out of the question, thanks to an assassination attempt three years ago that had resulted in quite the number of dresses and tuxedos being ruined once Reno had managed to catch up with the would-be assassin (he thought a five-year ban was a little excessive considering he’d stopped half of the party guests from being poisoned with some cyanide-laced punch, it wasn’t his fault the guy had been a squirter), and the idea of being stuck in the same room as the likes of Heidegger, Scarlet, and Palmer for an entire evening were enough to dissuade all of them from the President’s private penthouse party, no matter how expensive the booze on tap would be.

So a more personal and low-key event had been decided on, and thanks to Rude’s connections from his bouncer days and a quick swipe of one of the President’s personal cards courtesy of Rufus they’d be spending the night in one of Midgar’s best pubs, with their own private room complete with a personal billiards table, dart board, card table, and a constant flow of all-you-can-drink mugs of bourbon-eggnog and whiskey-cider. Already a pretty damn good way to spend a night in Reno’s opinion, and the perfect background for a holiday party.

The real star of the evening, however……

Reno’s not entirely sure how the topic of holiday sweaters got brought up in the informal meeting they’d ended up having to discuss the semantics of the night, they would be traveling semi-publicly with the VP of Shinra after all, so some planning beyond what everyone’s preferred drinks were had been required, but by the end of it Elena had been a resounding supporter of the idea, Reno was onboard with just about anything that could give him some extra ammo against his coworkers so he’d voted yes, and though he’d let out quite the sigh at his coworkers enthusiasm, Tseng’s nod of approval had signaled the end of the discussion.

Honestly the only one who hadn’t been all in on the idea had, unsurprisingly, been Rude, but Reno had been more then prepared for his partner’s notoriously cold-feet with these types of situations once the mini-meeting had been adjourned. Rude tended to stick to his distinctive palette of darker, cooler colors not only because he looked absolutely badass in said clothing (in Reno’s own words, but he considered himself to be a pretty reliable source for all things Rude) but because, as he’d confessed during one particular night spent drinking on the couch together, that he’d been drawn to such a look even as a kid because it was one of the best ways he could control any unwanted burst of anxiety when out in public. Mix that with the intentional aversion he had to have towards brighter colors and lights thanks to an affinity for pretty killer migraines and it had created the perfect storm for Rude to need to curate a very intentional wardrobe that left very little room for divergence when he journeyed out into the public eye.

Which was all fine and dandy, but after so many years of working, living, and loving together meant that Reno was also very aware of the flip-side to those feelings, being Rude often ended up feeling even more uncomfortable when surrounded by people that he didn’t visually fit in with, Gaia knew his impressive height and well-toned physique already made blending in more difficult for his lover to begin with.

So Reno had come up with a plan. Have them pick out each other’s sweaters.

His first attempt, bringing it up casually while making coffee last Tuesday morning, had been meet with a casual “No” and a quick kiss on the check as Rude handed him his mug, but the redhead was nothing if not persistent. Water cooler breaks, sparring together in the gym, balls of paper aimed very carefully at his partner’s inkwell had all been accompanied by the same request, and every time they all received the same answer, though delivered in various shades of loving exasperation as time went on.

But he’d finally gotten through Wednesday night, when the two had had the rare pleasure of actually getting home early enough to cook dinner together.

“Partner, you’re literally looking at a guy who’s gone home with a trash bag on cause he lost his shirt in a game of darts, so as long as you pick something out that at least resembles a sweater, I’m all for it yo!” Reno had just about draped himself over their kitchen island in his quest to get his point across, where Rude had been watching over the pot of oil with Reno’s abandoned cutting board set up across from it. His partner of course said nothing, only rolling his eyes and using his unoccupied hand to angle Reno’s face, and more importantly the strands of hair framing it, away from the boiling oil he was getting a little too close for comfort to. A comfortable silence had reigned for a few minutes afterwards, with Reno’s unrelenting stare following his lover’s every move as Rude went about gently submerging the pieces of chicken he’d been preparing earlier into the oil, turning the pieces over every soon often, before finally letting out a sigh and turning his attention back to Reno, who’s persistence meant he still hadn’t finished chopping the rest of their vegetables yet.

“You really wanna do something like this?”

“Shiva’s Strength Rude, ya’know I ain’t one to sugarcoat shit, if I wasn’t all for it you’d fucking know by now.”

“What if I pick out something for you that’s really, really damn bad?”

“Hey man, that’s kinda the whole deal! They don’t go around calling them fancy sweaters or some shit for a reason. S’all part of the fun.”

“Alright then, guess I’m all in too. _But-_ ” Now it was Rude’s turn to lean himself over the counter and fix his partner with a look that would’ve been liable to cause anyone else to run for the hills, before continuing on, “One, nothing with holes in it, especially up here,” he gestured to the top half of his dark blue shirt, which was just barely managing to hide a lovely pair of barbells that Reno was intimately acquainted with and Oh God, there was that smile, the one that was all eyes and all for Reno, “and two, when we’re all done for the night, whatever I say goes _goes_ , got it?”

Now that had caught Reno’s attention, “You saying you got something planned already yo?” The redhead had practically purred as he continued their little stare-down, but finally yielded so he could land a quick peek on Rude’s cheek, with his partner taking the opportunity to rub said cheek against one of Reno’s facial tattoos, the stubble just barely ghosting over the sensitive skin underneath but still enough for a quick shiver to run down his spine. Bastard.

“Lot of stuff can happen in two days Red, now hurry with the veggies, or we’re gonna be stuck eating cold chicken tonight.”

And now here they were, Friday night, and from the sudden lack of the sound of running water knew his partner had finally given up on delaying the inevitable. A deal was a deal. Reno didn’t even bother trying to hide his very pleased and very cat-like smile as Rude emerged from the steam billowing out from the bathroom in all of his muscular, sweatered glory.

Reno had ultimately decided to go with a sweater he’d spotted in one of the alleyway shops littered about the Upper Plate, with the wool dyed a lovely shade of deep red and the entire thing decked out in tiny red and white-striped candy canes that were so brightly colored, they practically glowed against the red background. But the real cherry on top, and what had drawn Reno to this particular sweater besides the softer material, was the much larger candy cane that was printed right on front, turned upside-down with a bow on top and resting right next to the phrase, “It’s Not Gonna Lick Itself!” stamped out in sparkly white lettering.

Ifrit’s Fiery Cock, it looked even better on the well-toned physique of his lover then it ever had on that store mannequin. Man did he wish Rude would wear red more often.

“Well hot damn, you always clean up pretty nice but, damn, you look fucking _good_ in red partner.” Reno said as he pushed himself off the bed, though the dark shades already blocking Rude’s eyes and the way his arms were crossed over his chest said otherwise, “What, all you said was no holes Rude, can’t get mad at me following your instructions to the damn T!”

His partner’s raised eyebrow was all the answer he got for that little observation, but even Rude wasn’t immune to his partner’s infectious moods, so he couldn’t help the slight uptick of his lip as he crossed over to his dresser and started rifling around the top drawer before finally saying “Guess you got me there Reno. _But-_ ,” He paused, angling his head over his shoulder to give his partner a look that Reno knew meant business, even with Rude’s eyes hidden behind darkened glass, “If you really remember our entire deal, then you also remember me saying that whatever I say tonight _goes_ , no questions asked, got it?”

“Yeah yeah come on, you got me sitting out here with my tits out for over an hour, lemme see mine already!” 

“All right all right, calm down sparkler.” Rude said as he walked back over to Reno, one hand behind his back while he used the other to maneuver the red head to stand in front of the mirror attached to their bathroom door. He couldn’t help but laugh at the pout his partner aimed his way at the pet name, and pulled up the hand he’d been leading Reno by to press a long-slow kiss right onto the pulse point there, feeling a flash of goosebumps erupt under his lips before pulling away and speaking once more, “Here’s the deal. Your gonna close your eyes, I’m gonna put this damn thing on you, and you’re gonna keep your eyes close until I tell you otherwise. And for the rest of the night, unless I say so, you’re _not_ gonna mess around with the sweater at all. Clear?”

“Crystal, you damn tease.”

“Hush, we both know you eat this shit up. Now close’em and raise’em.” Reno wanted to continue their little back-and-forth, but not only was he ready to finally see what Rude had picked out for him, but he was also aware that they were starting to draw dangerously close to when they absolutely needed to leave, so as to not get caught up in the holiday traffic that tended to flood the trains this time of year, so he did as he was instructed.

Arms up and eyes closed, Reno could do little more then let his other senses work some overtime as he could hear the sound rustling paper nearby, before suddenly feeling the intense heat of his partner pressed against his back like one Hell of a tease, before finally feeling something soft and heavy be pulled down his arms and tugged over his head. The heat managed to grow even more encompassing as Reno could feel Rude’s hands swiping down to smooth out the fabric over his chest, but the quick and firm brushes against his nipples and abs really helped seal the deal. The moan that left his lips was meant to be just a bit of a tease, though he sure as Hell didn’t mean for it to be as loud as it was, and he could practically feel the smugness intertwined with Rude’s usual heated glow as felt a firm and familiar hand wrap around his left wrist, gently tugging the appendage down until it was also helping keep the red head’s eyes covered up.

“Don’t mess around too much, I’ll meet you by the door when you’re ready.” Reno could feel warm lips pressed up against the hand over his eyes, and one more quick peck to his actual lips before the heat of his partner left him all at once, just barely catching sight of their bedroom door being pulled shut as he took the hand off of his eyes.

All alone once again, Reno quickly turned his attention back to the mirror in front of him, ready to behold whatever it was that his partner had decided on for him to wear for the evening.

And it was-

It was……well, it was a holiday sweater, no doubt about that. Rude had apparently decided to steer away from the raunchier design that Reno had been drawn towards, and the best way Reno could describe it was kitschy. The warm woolen material was dyed a deep shade of red, with the only real design being some leafy garland crisscrossing around the entire thing, with little white fluff balls and shiny red and gold buttons scattered here and there to give the allusion of ornaments hanging from the dark green branches. Last but not least, printed in shiny gold was “Tis’ the Season” right across the top of his chest, the cursive lettering seeming almost out of place with the rest of the sweater’s design.

Reno couldn’t lie, he’d been hoping for something at least a bit more over-the-top, especially with how much uh, thought, he’d put into picking out Rude’s sweater, but it was a little late for that now, so he just straightened the material out a bit before grabbing his phone and wallet and heading out the bedroom door.

Rude had already managed to don the heavier leather jacket his favored this time of year, zipped all the way up so as to leave only a small bit of red poking out around the collar that Reno couldn’t help but reach over and give a quick tug while his partner was distracted with getting his shoes on, “Ahhh c’mon, don’t you want the rest of the world to see you in the holiday spirit yo?”

“Not when it’s your idea of ‘holiday spirit’, now c’mon, you know the trains gonna be bad if we don’t beat rush hour.” Rude said as he finally succeeded and stood back up, grabbing the patched-up bomber jacket that had been keeping his own company while hanging by the door to toss to his partner, who donned it with all the usual moaning and groaning.

“Still don’t see how people wear this kinda stuff all the damn time, the Fuck you’d wanna keep all this covered up for?”

“Not all of us we’re blessed with those kinds of assets Reno, and I’d rather you not freeze them off anytime soon.”

“Awww, don’t cha just say the damn sweetest things!” Reno turned, quick as flash, to plop a very wet and loud kiss to his partner’s cheek, stopping him in his tracks, and used the momentum of his little distraction to practically launch himself out the front door, “Now c’mon, stop wasting time, we got drinks waiting for us!” The sing-song tone was back in full force and Rude had to try very hard to stop himself from sighing as he turned his attention back towards looking their door and following his lover down the hall where he could hear him already bounding down the stairs.

“Little Bastard,” And with that, they were off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this fic out, you can find me on twitter @acerosedrop, or if you also happen to be a fan of Star Trek or The Untamed come check out my tumblr at @tribble-me-this. If you guys notice any major spelling or grammer errors please give me a heads up, and I hope you all have a lovely day!!


End file.
